


Movie Night

by devilcouldweep



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Daddy Kink, Gore, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilcouldweep/pseuds/devilcouldweep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David's original plans get cancelled, leading him to discovering his favorite old man's strange sexual preferences. What's even stranger than that, however, is how much he likes it himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

Frank was just a friend of the family, and although he was a very attractive man, he was still in his late thirties. David wasn't quite sure of his age, but he was pretty sure of his little crush on the man. He tried to keep it to himself, but he ended up being oblivious to the stares he'd throw at the man. Eli was quick to let him know he was a total weirdo.

Regardless, David didn't think it was that odd. Frank just seemed so perfect. His profile was strong, his cheekbones high. And his eyes were just the most beautiful shade of icy beryl. He was handsome, to say the least. Really, it was a private belief to David that no one could deny his attractiveness. They'd hardly ever shared a word, but David enjoyed his voice, and sometimes wondered what it might sound like close to his ear. What might it sound like between his legs?

He'd just sat down to eat his mediocre school lunch when his dear brother decided to point out the dazed look on his face. Rose and Paz were already sitting down as well.

"Thinking about a certain old man are we?"

Only a little annoyed, he replied, "Shut the fuck up, Eli. He's not even that old."

"How would you know?" his brother had questioned, pointing an accusatory spoonful of mashed potatoes his way.

"Well, I don't really. But I wasn't even thinking about him!" David was blushing slightly.

David was lying through his teeth, and although it was obvious to see, Eli questioned him no further. A small blessing. Meryl decided to sit down at that moment, and complained about the mac n cheese.

"Look at this They burned it. How do you even mess that up? Isn't this stuff just microwaved?"

The conversation goes many places, but never again to his inappropriate love interest. David always liked Meryl because she kept things lively and she didn't take anyone's bullshit.

"So you haven't seen Saw 3 yet?" she asked him at some point during lunch.

"Oh!" Meryl's friend, Paz, piped up. "I've seen it, it's really, really scary! They say it's the goriest one!"

David shrugged his shoulders, though he wasn't without enthusiasm. "I guess I'll have to watch it, then," he admitted with a smile.

"Do you maybe wanna have a little movie night, David? Just you and me, since Paz has already seen it?" Meryl asked him suddenly.

Eli appeared a bit jealous, but David ignored it.

"Oh, sure. That would be nice. My parents won't be home," he'd said, because it really did sound nice.

"I won't be there either," Eli decided to add. "I've got plans with Mantis."

Rose nudged Meryl in her side, seemingly excited that it would only be David and Meryl in the house, but David didn't really see why she would be. Meryl immedately told her to cut it out

"Your parents are out of town again? That sucks," Rose said, though it wasn't disingenuous.

"Ah, I don't really mind."

"Well good," Meryl said. "Is it cool if I come over around seven?"

It was agreed that seven was a good time, and soon after that, lunch was over and the table dispersed.

 

The rest of the day went by pretty fast, and David kept his mind off of his crude adult fantasies, choosing instead to think about spending time with Meryl. She was a great girl. She would actually hit the gym with David, and had no trouble keeping up with him. Not to mention she was beautiful. She was the kind of girl who would let him know if he was out of line, and honestly, David really needed someone like that sometimes. Still, he wasn't sure that things would ever work out between them.

He chose not to take the bus home, as he usually did, and jogged back to his house. He got home around 3:30, and decided to tidy up the place, which only kept him busy until about 4. He was feeling a little restless so he took a long shower.

At 5 o'clock, David was restlessly tapping his foot, sitting on the couch, and absently checking his phone. he was trying to enjoy the quiet of his house, as his mother and father were both always out on their seperate adventures, but the silence didn't soothe him much.

He fell asleep on the couch innocently, with his belly exposed and his leg hanging off the edge. His soft snoring filled the otherwise quiet home.

Quiet, until two noises simultaneously woke him up. The first sound, which wasn't actually that loud, was his ringtone. He had associated the sound negatively with having to answer to people, though, so it gave him a good startle. The other sound, was someone knocking at the door.

David checked his phone first, noting the time was 6:37.

He had two messages from Meryl.

The first message read, " _Hey, I know this is really short notice but I can't mke it tonight_."

The second, " _Are u mad at me?_ "

He got up to get the door, quickly typing back, " _No, it's ok. Do u want me to wait to watch the movie with you?_ "

Truth be told, he was a little disappointed. David was actually pretty excited to see Meryl. Yes, he was disappointed until he opened the door. Frank Jaeger was standing on the porch with his thumbs in his pockets, looking like he wasn't expecting David to answer the door. The kid's breath hitched a little out of the sheer surprise of seeing him. It wasn't like it was often that Frank Jaeger visited.

"Hello, David."

Belatedly, David nodded at him. "Frank."

"Is your father home?" His voice was tantalizing to David, who practically savored the few times they've ever spoken.

"No, I'm afraid he won't be home until late into the night. Or early in the morning, I should say."

"I see," Frank sighed. It seemed odd that Frank would be out of sync with his father, but David didn't question this strange happening.

"Would you mind terribly if I waited for him here?"

"No!" David answered too quickly. He could feel his face heat up, certain that Frank couldn't possibly have missed his little mistake, but he got past it anyways. "Please, come in."

Jaeger nodded his head, almost emotionless save for his tiny, amused grin, and let himself be led into David's home.

"Would you like something to drink? I know you like to drink with my father," he says, going into the kitchen. There's a bar against the wall with an opening in it, giving a good view of the living room. Jaeger took a seat at the bar.

The older man gave a light laugh. "But he isn't here, is he," he asks, though it wasn't a question. "Is it ok for you to drink?"

"I'm 18. Hardly a child," David huffs as he finds the liquor in the cabinet. His father never hid it from him but it was understood that he was not to touch it. Still, what Big Boss doesn't know can't hurt him. And David rather liked to drink on occasion. Plus, his father was so oblivious sometimes, David doubted he'd notice if the bottle got a little lighter.

"No, you don't seem very childish," Frank says. It was apparent that he wasn't really trying to stop the kid.

He poured two glasses of whiskey, and handed one to Frank.

"Would you like some ice?"

Frank immediately responds with a small smile, though it's the tiniest thing and could've gone unnoticed easily if David wasn't staring at his mouth.

"You shouldn't put ice in whiskey. Most would say it ruins the drink."

"O-oh," David said. "Good to know."

He thought it was cool that Frank knew that, despite it being a minuscule thing. Frank was staring at him with those icy blue eyes of his, apparently finding it amusing how David reacted to his presence.

Right at that moment, David's phone alerted him of another notification. A reply from Meryl, most likely.

" _No, u can watch it without me. I'll just have to try again with you some other time._ "

Not eager to be impolite, he gave her a quick reply saying that it sounded good, and banished his phone to his pocket.

"I uh, was just about to watch a movie with someone, but they had to cancel on me. Care to join me?" David shyly asked Frank, who was calmly sipping his drink. it was nearly gone.

"Sure, kid," he answered, standing from the bar. "What movie?"

David led him to the living room, leaving the kitchen behind. "It's Saw 3. For some reason my friends really wanted me to watch it."

Frank's eyes lit up in a strange way.

"Oh, do you not like horror movies?" David asked, concerned.

"That's not it," he assured. "It just so happens that I... Love that movie."

David seemed to be happy with that answer.

The older man hummed, finding himself a spot on the couch closer to the middle. Still, despite the fact that David would've prefered to sit in the man's lap, he sat on the couch with a foot of space between. Just having him so near to him made David think of all the wonderful ways the night could end. He put on the movie without ceremony, and sipped his whiskey. David liked to drink, and he was nervous being so close to the object of his wet dreams, so he swallowed it all down quickly. He wanted to loosen up. He relaxed into the couch as the movie began. He wasn't able to stay like that for long though.

David soon found that this movie hadn't earned it's title as the goriest Saw film for nothing. His hands clutched at the couch, and he glanced over at Frank, who was clutching his thighs tightly, and breathing a little heavy.

He could hear how the older man's breath hitched whenever someone got hurt. Somehow, Dave doubted it was because he was scared. After all, he'd said that he had seen this movie before. Frank met his eyes without turning his head. His eyes were half lidded and his lips were parted. All David had to do was look down to see that Frank had a hard-on.

As soon as Frank saw David eyeing up his obvious boner he turned and leaned towards him, letting his arm rest on the couch behind him.

David felt like he was losing his breath

"F-Frank... Why do you... Do you get off on the suffering of others?" He asked him in a quiet voice.

"No," he breathed, "Nothing like that. When I watch things like this I just. I can imagine what it feels like and I... I get like this."

David gulped. It seemed like Frank was getting closer.

"So you're a masochist," He asked, but again, it was obvious it wasn't a question.

"I am."

He was really close now. David could feel his breath hitting he cheek and he could smell the small amount of alcohol he'd had to drink mixed with his natural scent.

"I always feel your eyes on me, even when I'm here for a short time. I know those aren't innocent glances. Does this change how you see me?" Frank's voice was barely above a whisper, though it was all he needed at the distance they were at.

"Yes," David admitted. "It does change how I see you. However, it's not for the worse." he sparred a glance at his mouth again, and hoped that this would be his chance to eat him up. Maybe he was crazy, or desperate, but David closed the remaining space between them hesitantly, not eager to push any boundaries.

Frank's lips were chapped as if he bit the often, and tasted salty like the faintest bit of blood. The younger of the two felt relieved that Frank was returning the gesture with the same amount of enthusiasm.

He pulled the younger boy on top of him, back resting on the armrest, and let his hands slide along David's chest. Even the slightest brush against his nipples made him shiver. He let his hips rest between Frank's legs and ground himself into his ass.

"David," Frank groaned into his mouth.

They pulled apart, a trail of saliva connecting, and looked at one another.

"I need you to hurt me," he admitted pleadingly. David had, of course, never seen Frank like this and found that he was leaking in his pants. He never knew that he could be so into this kind of thing. He wanted to serve this older man, and he wanted to know that he did it well. He really wouldn't even mind having someone's blood on his hands.

David moved back on the couch and settled his head between Frank's legs, who was looking down at him with bottled up arousal. He would love to see what he looked like with all that energy spilling out from him.

He pulled out the older man's cock, finding himself pleased that he was leaking too. David cupped the tip in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it twice, pulling away to lick his way from his balls all the way back to his tip.

Frank's breath was coming out ragged, and David loved every second of it. Did this man enjoy being teased? David decided to give his balls more attention, deciding to suck on them almost painfully hard. He felt Frank squirm.

"Kid, come on," he gasped.

David slid his hand up Frank's torso and dragged his nails against his hard stomach. Frank lost his breath.

"More," he muttered "Bite me."

Completely and utterly eager to obey, David moved back up to kiss Frank's stomach, tightly gripping his dick and pumping it slowly. He didn't wait long before he tried to sink his teeth into Frank's skin, right next to his belly button. The older man arched his back so that he could feel more of that pain, groaning at the sensation. He gave him two more bites before moving on.

David wasn't able to pierce his skin completely but he was bleeding a bit, already beginning to bruise, so he moved further up, and took off Frank's shirt. He soon did the same with his own shirt.

As David looked down at the older man he was straddling, he admired how fit he was, and all the scars he had. His eyes grazed over his dark nipples, and then back up to his face. He could feel his exposed dick pressed against his ass, he he couldn't fully enjoy it since he was still partially clothed.

"Do you want to come to my room?" David asked in an innocent tone of voice.

"I'd love to," was all Frank said back.

David got off of Frank and led him back to his room, which was clean, thankfully, and laid him down on his bed. He helped him out of his pants and got out of his own, then resumed his place on top of the man.

This time he was able to grind himself against Frank's erection, letting out a moan of his own.

"Really want you to fuck me," David whispered.

Frank gripped the younger boy's thighs tight. "I'll do anything to you if you use one of those knives on me," he gestured towards the two pocket knives he had on his dresser. Dave got them from his father for his birthday one year, and never used them, but he noted that Eli sometimes borrowed them. the younger of the two was a little surprised how Frank spotted those particular weapons so quickly.

Dave was a little hesitant to cut Frank, but they were both desperate, and he could see that it was something Frank really wanted. So what if he got blood on the sheets? This is what he'd wanted, after all. So he got up and picked up the knife, and hopped back on top of Frank. Ever so gently he scraped the cold blade of it against Frank's throat. He tilted his head back inviting the gesture. He guided the blade over his nipples and to his navel, but still, not a scratch on him. David could tell Frank was getting restless, so he finally pierced him. He cut him along his ribs, and again on his chest.

Frank was no longer moaning, he was letting out small, ragged yells. His voice cracked, but he was pushing his dick against David's ass and slicking it with his precum. He was trying to get closer to the knife and restrain himself at the same time. His eyes were tearing up and David was surprised by how much he enjoyed hurting Frank. He felt like he could come just like this, watching Frank writhe in pain. The cuts were leaking blood languidly. David made a tiny gash in Frank's stomach and then threw the knife off of the bed. Frank seemed confused until David pressed a finger into the wound he made. Frank actually screamed at that.

The younger of the two bit his lip, wanting to savor the view.

"Are you feeling alright, Frankie?"

"Augh...! Yes, David! Yes, twist your fucking finger, please," he gasped, achingly hard and needy.

To think that a man like Frank would beg made David incredibly needy himself. He did as he was asked, but he couldn't take much more of being ignored.

"I want you to fuck me right now!" David announced, his voice sounding unfamiliar to himself. He leaned over Frank and pulled out a bottle of lube from his night stand. He liked to have because he often fucked himself to the thought of the man underneath him.

David told him that as he began to finger his own ass. Frank gave him an actual grin, and sat up to lick his nipple, a free hand coming up to pull of the other one. David was so far gone at that point that he felt it might be his undoing, but it felt so damn good he didn't stop him.

It didn't take David long to prepare himself. He sank himself all the way down onto Frank's cock, and it was twitching inside of him. Neither of them would last long at this rate. They both groaned at the new sensation.

"Fuck, David, you're so tight," Frank managed to grind out.

David immediately got to work on riding Frank. His face must have been a mess, as he fucked himself to tears, eyes rolling into the back of his head, but he didn't care. It felt so good. He didn't forget to finger fuck Frank's wound either. They both were crying, both a breathless, sloppy mess. 

"Oh, Daddy, is it good? Tell me I'm doing good," David whined.

"Yes... Yes, don't ever stop. You're amazing, David. Don't ever stop...!"

The creaking bed, their sweaty skin slapping together and their cries were the sounds that filled the house. David could smell Frank's blood, his sweat, and tasted traces of his cum. He was a few strokes away from cumming.

He impaled himself one, two, three more times, calling out to his Daddy each time, before he came all over Frank's stomach with his eyes clenched tight and his hips twitching erratically. His chest was heaving, and his skin was so, so hot.

Frank got up and flipped them over, using David's ass to stroke himself to completion.

"Cum inside, Daddy," David tiredly pleaded.

He obliged David without obejction, and lied down on top of him, exhausted. Their heavy breaths mingled together, and David really liked the feeling. He kissed him sleepily, feeling like the night couldn't possibly be real.

As soon as they pulled apart, Frank rolled off of David.

Even after getting what he wanted, Dave couldn't seem to take his eyes off of Frank.

"We should clean your cuts," he suggested.

Frank nods, but his eyes are closed. David took it upon himself to slip on a clean pair of underwear and run to the bathroom. He wiped at his leaking asshole, cleaning it as best as he could, and then he washed his hands and grabbed some peroxide, cotton balls, and a big patch-like band aid.

It seemed like he hadn't moved at all when David returned to him, but he at least opened his eyes. Dave really loved his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Frank laughed. "Never been better." His voice was affectionate, but David didn't read into it. Still, he smiled back.

"Good. I'm going to clean you up."

Frank nodded his head again and let David dab his cuts with wet cotton balls. It was a nice way to wind down, he thought, with the sting of the peroxide and the dull ache of those fresh wounds. Frank felt really good.

When David got down to the wound on his stomach, he just poured some peroxide in and slapped the band aid on there.

"I think maybe you should see a doctor for this one," he laughed a little awkwardly.

"Don't worry," Frank reassured him, "I know how to care for wounds like these."

David, seemingly satisfied with his work, placed all the things he got from the bathroom onto the floor, deciding to lay back down next to Frank. He thought of all the times Frank must have done this before, and wondering how he discovered his own sexual preferences.

They both savored their space afterwards, neither feeling very touchy.

Still, David felt like he had to ask, "Can we do this again?" He'd said it hesitantly, and shyly. He had already reverted to his normal, reserved self.

Frank looked over at him.

"I would like to, but I doubt your parents would approve."

David hummed.

"It's not like they're around very often..."

Frank turned over on his side and placed a hand on David's stomach. He wasn't typically an intimate person, but he wanted to get a point across.

"That's true, but you're 18. It wouldn't be right to make this a habit," Frank admits, though it doesn't seem genuine.

"You came inside of me just a moment ago, Frank. That's not really fair of you to say."

"I know," he muttered, placing his head on David's shoulder. "And I don't really care that it's immoral. But if we get caught then we both would have consequences to suffer."

"I know," David sighed.

"I suppose doing this more often wouldn't hurt anybody... if we do it at my place. If you're comfortable with that, we can do this as often as time permits. I just," he trailed off.

David almost felt bad for wanting Frank more often. The man had seemed hesitant to allow the boy into his home, and into his private life. This was something David could immediately identify with, as he often had a hard time opening up himself.

"If it's too much to ask, then this will be the first and last time, and we can just pretend like it never happened afterwards. I don't mind that at all. But I _did_ have a really nice time."

"No, It won't be a problem. I'd like to fuck you again, and if you can behave, I'll let you fuck me too."

David's breath hitched as he took his gaze off of the ceiling and looked towards the older man, whose face he couldn't see. He imagined he was wearing that small smile, though.

"I would," David paused to swallow, "I would love that."

The older man laughed a little, and then he got up from the bed. David admired his naked back, wondering what the inside of him felt like. He'd never topped before, but chose not to reveal that about himself.

Frank got dressed, and made his way to the door, but stopped at the entrance.

"It's settled. I'll come back to see your father tomorrow. You should come up with some excuse to leave at the same time as me."

David nodded his head at him from the bed, promising that it would be easy, and then suddenly Frank was gone, and Dave was left to his thoughts. He'd likely be thinking about the man well into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really a writer ;;


End file.
